Swadley
Swadley is a boy aged 12-14 who happens to be a furry, brony, and bi. He is considered to be one of the leaders of the anti-/reg/ scoundrels, and to this day still obsesses over being a member of the "sekrit club" /reg/. ------------------------------------------- The below text was originally written in two pastebins about Swadley. Prepare for a long read, and be sure to listen to this while reading the second part. First Contact On March 22, 2015, Swadley made a Roblox thread on /v/. He also invited /mlp/ to come and play Roblox as well. (Unfortunately, due to archive.moe dying, these threads are no longer accessible) How nice of him! Not long after, Swadley was a member of both the /reg/ Roblox group and the main Skype chat. Over the next 3 days, Swadley would do lots of questionable things, such as referring to his school as "Work", talking about him being a furry/brony, and being a member of several "questionable" groups. (He left 80% of these for damage control) On the evening of March 25, 2015, Swadley was kicked by CCSaba from the Skype group for spamming and being too autistic(not even the most autistic group on Roblox could handle him). Swadley, who still had cirek in his Skype contacts, begged cirek to let him back into the Skype group. cirek, being the good little boy that he is, sent every message Swadley sent him straight to the Skype group. CCSaba came up with the following scheme: 5:43:44 PM astuka: tell him he needs to burn a quran as spamming is usually associated with allah which is seen as the devil in /reg/ culture 5:44:02 PM astuka: and as proof he needs to film it 5:44:05 PM astuka: and post it on youtube Apparently, Swadley didn't know what Allah was. 5:45:55 PM cirek: don't pretend you're not with allah 5:47:09 PM Mr. FlesHeater(Swadley): ok 5:47:15 PM Mr. FlesHeater: i guess 5:47:21 PM Mr. FlesHeater: what is allah 5:54:07 PM Mr. FlesHeater: Really, what is allah Eventually, Swadley uploaded a 3 second video of a clip art quran being burned by a clip art fire. Through that video, we found Swadley's Youtube channel. mdoggy15, while skimming through the channel, found this masterpiece right here: This revealed that Swadley was, indeed, an underaged artistic individual. When confronted by cirek about the video, Swadley had this to say: 6:54:23 PM cirek: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H5mr32yFybo (the original video link) 6:54:28 PM cirek: care to explain this? 6:56:32 PM Mr. FlesHeater: ? 7:01:00 PM Mr. FlesHeater: explane what Right when he sent that message, Swadley deleted the video hoping /reg/ wouldn't notice. After carefully formulating a response for 25 minutes, the online /reg/ members decided to share their own thoughts about Swadley for cirek to combine into one giant Skype message: (bottom text says "FUCK OFF NIGGER" in Arabic) Regardless to say, Swadley did not take it well. After some exchanges in Arabic, this is what Swadley had to say: 7:35:04 PM Mr. FlesHeater: Ich bin der Grund der Holocaust geschah (I'm the reason the Holocaust happened) 7:38:39 PM cirek: So the real question is 7:38:44 PM cirek: Are you a Jew, 7:38:48 PM cirek: or are you Hitler? 7:38:59 PM Mr. FlesHeater: Neither, im not a person 7:39:04 PM Mr. FlesHeater: im human, not not a person The most notable accomplishment was that he took those quotes and made this Roblox game: http://www.roblox.com/games/230325934/Hit-the-target The concept of this game was that you'd jump off of a tall stone tower, trying to land on a target (which gave you Player Points). Surrounding this target were the quotes from the different people in that long Skype message. He also changed his profile description to "we were made just to die, painfully. Happiness is just a mask we wear, emotions don't mean anything. I'm stuck in the 1900s, I'm a human not a person, and I just waste space. I only just made others mad, or ruin their lifes." The Second Encounter Swadley couldn't get enough /reg/. About a month after the First Contact, Swadley hungered for attention. Swadley went on to stalk members of /reg/ to var ious places on Roblox. Every time, he was told by everyone(except for baip) to fuck off. /reg/ members who mistakenly added Swadley on Skype would get invited to several different Skype groups filled with many more bisexual 13 year olds. He continued his rampage on Roblox, mainly through his Youtube channel. For some reason, baip continued to be friends with Swadley(Perhaps it is the fact that both of them are 14 or younger). As such, baip made major appearances in Swadley's recent Roblox videos: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q67pUVoOIJ0 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Ki4va-QPCE These appearances are what led /reg/ into the /reg/ Civil War. On July 1st, 2015, /reg/ made its first thread on /vg/ in a long ass time, marking both /reg/'s revival and /reg/'s first anniversary. One of the newest additions to /reg/'s ranks was a brand new account named FuggNugget. This account was confirmed to be the real Swadley. The first thing that gave away Swadley's identity was when his FuggNugget Skype account added cirek on Skype without being told what it was beforehand. It is specifically pointed out in the general: "People will have to ask one of us (aka cirek, CCSaba, or mdoggy15) via ROBLOX PMs and if we trust you enough then we'll let you in," due to the Swadley incident. cirek, being the dumb fucking moron that he is, accepted Swadley's friend request and let him join /reg/'s autistic Skype group. It should be noted that while he was in the Skype group, Swadley focused on hating himself in order to gain the trust of /reg/. Just look at the thumbnail for his Twin Towers simulator: He also constantly posted Swadley's old alts in the Skype chat, even though it was clear that nobody was interested. When he was making traced portraits of the /reg/ crew, he made sure to make one of himself. On July 3rd, 2015, CCSaba, mdoggy15, and FuggNugget came to Swadley's Youtube recording place on Roblox to see if Swadley would notice his extra visits. That was when CCSaba finally saw through Swadley's lies. AM cirek: when did you begin to suspect Swadley? AM cirek: pretend this is a writer interviewing a detective AM astuka: when we were at the spongebob place AM astuka: i got this uneasy feeling AM astuka: something about the fugg guy i thought AM astuka: and then i noticed that his writing style was the same AM astuka: as Swadleys AM astuka: and then i began to connect the dots AM astuka: why is some random so obsessed with Swadley? AM astuka: why does he like ponies so much? AM astuka: but it was only when he told me AM astuka: to drive to the tower AM astuka: and then he got the sword from it AM astuka: that my simple doubt turned serious Determined to interrogate FuggNugget, CCSaba told cirek to give him admin on Meme Tycoon. cirek, who didn't know about the interrogation that was about to take place, obliged and gave mdoggy15, CCSaba, and Fugg admin on Meme Tycoon and left to play MGS2. On Meme Tycoon, CCSaba and mdoggy15 questioned FuggNugget about his past. Fugg never once stopped to ask what Saba and Mdog were doing. Mdoggy15 noticed that the FuggNugget account was created right before /reg/'s revival on /vg/. W hen questioned about his past Roblox experiences, FuggNugget claimed that his first account was named Johntaosa23. Apparently, Johntaosa23 was banned for "bullying". At this point, Mdog rejoined the game as Johntaosa23, WHO NEVER EXISTED ON ROBLOX TO BEGIN WITH. Swadley clearly began to get nervous, and constantly changed the music as a distraction. Finally, CCSaba asked Swadley how he had found all of his alts. Swadley destroyed the server using his admin powers immediately after CCSaba asked that question. CCSaba removed Swadley from the Skype group and the Roblox group after wh at he learned. Swadley then changed FuggNugget's Skype status to "Dead". Swadley was able to fool /reg/ for two days straight. Swadley Today To this day, Swadley still occasionally stalks /reg/, to the point of purposefully following members into their games, despite them constantly telling him to piss off. Even baip got sick of him eventually, leading him to remove Swadley and other members of his underaged gang from his Rad Kids group. Swadley can often be seen as a reference in many /reg/-made places. The most notable examples are in the Hall of Trash in /reg/ Museum, which stands to this day as a constant reminder of horrors a child can bring to the empire. Thanks to the Swadley Debacle, /reg/ has raised their standards for new members, and are now able to spot any underaged scum that come from /v/ Roblox threads. Who knows when Swadley will stop craving for /reg/'s attention like the autistic succubus that he is? Where will Swadley strike next? That remains to be seen. Category:Player Category:Greatest Moments